Twenty Raindrops
by goodacoustics
Summary: Mio was hoping for some song inspiration, not a rainstorm. Will her encounter with an idiotic honey-haired girl spark some ideas? Slight RitsuxMio. AU.


A little one-shot about Mio and Ritsu. Of course, I don't own K-ON!

* * *

><p>Rain splattered across the pavement, splashed on the windowpane, and pounded on a few unfortunate passerbys. Disgruntled, soaked people crowded in the toasty cafe for protection. Squeezed comfortably in the corner of the small shop, gazing dazedly out the glass, was the ebony-haired bassist. With a beaten notepad in front of her and a ballpoint pen in her balled fist, she blew her bangs out of her face and sighed, her shoulders sagging with defeat<em>. Everyone must hate me. All I wanted was a little bit of melancholy inspiration, and a rain shower comes out of the blue in the middle of June. Even with all this rain, I still can't write any lyrics...<em> She knew it was irrational to think that her wishful thinking could have brought about such a dramatic weather change, or that people could sense that it was her fault, but she still felt glares patter her back like the rain. She shrunk away from the crowds of damp, irritated people, and traced a finger against the cool glass, counting the drops that slithered down. _Eighteen... nineteen... twenty..._ The songwriter jumped slightly, eyes growing large as she whispered "No!..." to herself. Outside, a girl with honey-colored hair dashed across the street, nearly getting run over by an expensive, glittering car. The car skid slightly, but the driver regained control with precision. What an idiot! She doesn't even have an umbrella! A few customers coddling their warm drinks gave her questionable looks. She did not cope well with the attention, and nervously twisted her fingers and turned her head the other way.

A dog. The honey-haired girl foolishly dashed across the street to save a skittish looking shiba-inu. She had blindly ran across the street to the side of the cafe, scooping up the small stray with one arm. Quite the exhibitionist, she slid to a stop by the curve with a heroic smile- despite the complaints of the people nearby who she had splashed muddy water all over. Even as strangers mumbled angrily and the driver sped away shouting obscenities out his window, his face red with rage, the girl simply grinned brightly at the small dog and said, "Hey, you better be more careful! Especially when it's raining like this!"

The girl in the cafe gaped with disbelief at the ironic words she heard faintly through the glass. The honey-haired idiot had disappeared, along with all traces of the previous incident. The songwriter was surprised to discover that she felt like something was missing from the dreary, quiet street just beyond the foggy pane. That smile. Its innocence and compassion had vanished like a wisp of smoke into huddled pedestrians and rushing cars. Words spilled onto her blank page as she hurriedly scribbled: _Tears don't fall, nobody has an umbrella... The rain gently washes away-_

"-the footprints from a second before..." Her head shot up, shock plastered on her face as she heard her lyrics read aloud. Drips of water fell onto the small, round coffee table from soaking strands of... honey-colored hair.

"Y-you...!" The songwriter stuttered, embarrassed and angry.

"Oh, I get it, it's personal, sorry. You just looked so... into your writing I couldn't help but take a peek." The stranger gave an apologetic grin.

"Who- What gives- " She paused, drawing a deep breath.

"Hm?" The girl glanced up from playing around with a packet of diet sugar, "I'm Ritsu Tainaka!" Another cheesy grin. She tore open the package and poured it into her mouth. "Bleh!" Grimacing, she gulped down the artificial sweetener at once.

"...M-Mio Akiyama..." the shy girl attempted, ten different emotions flickering on her face. At first, she had been surprised, then taken aback, and now she was once again considering how much of an idiot the girl could be. Mio's eyebrows raised and no more words could be formed by her highly confused brain. Ritsu, on the other hand, was perfectly entertained, almost ecstatic, at watching her never-ending display of facial features. This Mio was interesting, and she wanted to see more. The investigation of Mio's thoughts began.

"So, how'd you come up with that? Writing a book or something?" Ritsu didn't give a damn about books, but she was definitely interested in what amazing level of embarrassment the shy girl could show next.

"Uh-..." Mio blushed pink. _You. You inspired it!_ she shouted mentally. I can't tell her that._ What am I, some kind of stalker?_ "I- I'm writing a song... and the rain..." Why is she staring straight at me like that? Is my hair messed up funny? Amber eyes pierced her. She slid down further in her seat and wished that the table wasn't so tiny, and the cafe wasn't so cozy, and the crowd of people weren't so stuffed - but most of all, that they weren't so knees brushed when she attempted to slump any further. She could see every detail of the grinning idiot up close. Small hands combed through her short hair, now almost brunette thanks to the pelting rain. Mio noticed just how wet Ritsu was when she saw how her clothes dripped and a small puddle collected under her seat.

"Ritsu... you shouldn't have run out like that, you're gonna catch a cold..."

"Shouldn't have...? Oh you saw that? Pretty awesome wasn't it!" A feeble smile. Mio could tell she was trying to cover up her near-death experience - a shivering, wet idiot isn't very convincing.

The bassist sighed and stood up, telling her new acquaintance, "Wait here, alright?" She went to the back of the shrinking line and took out her wallet. Ritsu watched wordlessly as she watched her entertainment center leave the small table. The cramped tabletop was suddenly too vast and lonely. Her constant grin grew into a pout as she laid her head down, like a dog patiently-or not-so-patiently- for its master. There she was having a blast making the ebony-haired girl blush red like a firetruck when Mio got all worried for her._ How motherly. She's really nice, to be thinking of a stranger she just met like that. … And cute._ Ritsu laughed to herself, remembering the embarrassed look on her face. She rested her head on her outstretched arm, focusing thoughtfully on the line of lyrics in front of her._ A song, huh?_

Mio paid for the two cups of tea and returned to the table, only to find that Ritsu was sipping on her Earl Grey tea that had gone cold. She cleared her throat and gave an exasperated look.

"And here I was, planning on being kind and getting you a cup of tea, except you've already gone and had some of mine without my permission. I might as well just keep these two and give you that one."

"I was just sampling it! ...Thank you so much for this delicious hot tea!" Ritsu gratefully took the newly bought drink anyway, and began sipping.

"It's hot," Mio said.

And instantly, when the scalding tea hit her tongue, Ritsu began panting, "HOT HOT HOTTT!"_ So people like this are the reason they need to write "Caution: Drink may be hot" on the bottom of the cup..._ Mio giggled, and eventually started laughing openly at the ridiculous girl. As stupid as she was, Ritsu was quite entertaining to be around. Hearing her laugh, the shorter girl flashed her trademark grin and scratched the back of her head.

Her smile once again brightened the entire room. It had been a long time since Mio had been in such a lighthearted mood - it was like a dream, and she feared it was going to once again be washed away with the rain. She felt that no one else in the quaint cafe noticed their magical moment; that this brilliant dream was for none other than the two. She silently thanked the rain.

_Twenty, love_

_Though it's still faint,_

_This dream is a watercolor painting_

_The brush that paints the rainbow_

_Is right here in my heart..._

More words cramped onto the page as Mio grasped at the lyrics flowing from her thoughts and into thin air. Ritsu was now content, gulping down tea that was like liquid warmth and energy to her body. She smiled mischievously and slightly leaned over to peer at the newly written lines. With once again flushed cheeks the songwriter pulled her notepad closer and continued her frantic scribbling.

"Aw come on, can't I see? Pleeeaasseee Mioooooo?" Ritsu pouted cutely. She found herself liking the way Ritsu said her name.

"... Some other time, when I'm done."

Ritsu complied. "Fineeee."

Some other time? Would there be another time?

The hasty ballpoint pen stopped in its tracks. As Mio chewed on the cap, glancing at Ritsu, she decided she wanted to see that smile again. Many more times, if possible. She would see the honey-haired, cheerful girl again some day, and the sun would shine along with them.

_In a sudden flash_

_I want to give light_

_To this dream of mine_

_So the hands that will break up the rainclouds_

_Will come from my pockets_

* * *

><p>Well Mio wants to meet Ritsu again, but I probably won't be writing that next meeting :P. The lyrics are from the song Samidare 20 Love. I didn't write this with the intention of including the song, but it just turned out that way. Wouldn't it be interesting though, to know how Mio comes up with these songs? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this little story I wrote quickly. Reviews are much appreciated!<em><br>_


End file.
